Slow Dance
by DarkestFlameUchiha
Summary: I’ll never leave you. Never. I will be the sun in your life, until the final twilight.


Hello. It's nice to see you again, those who know me from my past works. And for those who don't, it's a pleasure meeting you.

If I have any readers of Icy Pools of My Non-Existent Heart, I swear I'll update soon. Please don't lose faith in me.

**This is rated M for a reason, kiddies. Be warned, it contains yaoi and male pregnancy references. Yummy…U.U**

A/N: This story is dedicated to my best friend Mi-chan. I love you and I'll miss you next year.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Damn him

-----------------

Slow Dance

A slow walk up the stairs and he knew he'd be safe, back in the arms of his lover. No one could throw fatal glares at him or beat him while he was here.

"Sasuke?" He asked quietly as he pushed open the front door to the main house. A shudder slowly crawled down his spine when no response was heard.

"Welcome home, dobe." He heard as two warm arms snaked around his waist. He felt Sasuke's teeth nibbling on his earlobe and shivered with pleasure as all of the blood in his body rushed south.

That devilish mouth was working its wonders.

Naruto moaned then, as Sasuke began kissing down his neck. He finally turned around to capture Sasuke's lips for a mind-numbing, breath-catching kiss. He pushed the raven-haired man against the wall and kissed him harder.

He pulled back for the slightest moment to catch his breath only to lose his chance when Sasuke advanced on him, leading both of them down the hall to the bedroom. As soon as they entered the room, both collapsed on the floor. Sasuke slowly began working on removing Naruto's shirt. Irritated with how slowly his bed-mate was moving, Naruto ripped off his shirt, followed by Sasuke's.

Sasuke then latched onto one of his rosy nipples, twirling his tongue around it, biting, licking, nipping, until it was as erect as his member. He moaned softly as Sasuke then began kissing down his chest until he reached his pants. Sasuke lust-filled eyes looked up to meet Naruto's, searching for the answer to his precaution. Naruto merely shook his head. He wanted to feel Sasuke and that was it.

With skilled hands, slow, steady, and sinfully-addictive, Sasuke slowly unzipped the latter's pants. Naruto hissed as Sasuke's hands brushed past his member through the fabric of his boxers.

Sasuke nuzzled against the hardened appendage through the material, chuckling when Naruto inhaled sharply. He then pulled the boxers off him.

Sasuke softly caressed the blonde's erection before taking it into his mouth, twirling his tongue around the tip, enjoying the pre-cum seeping out. Naruto cried out as the man began sucking on it. The raven was destroying him from the inside out.

"Sasu—" Whatever he was about to say had been cut off by Sasuke's lips. Over and over again, his lips were traced by his loves tantalizing tongue.

Naruto looked down, slightly disappointed, to see that Sasuke was still wearing his pants, while he was bare naked. This was unfair play, taunting him with their cover.

He took the time to slowly unzip pull off Sasuke's pants, only pausing when Sasuke's breath quickened on his neck. He was well aware of the numerous red marks that would soon appear on his neck.

Once the latter had discarded of the last obstacle, he found himself lying on his stomach, still trying to breathe evenly.

Then he felt pain as Sasuke thrust into him without reserve. His head was thrown back as he screamed silently.

"Go ahead. I deserve to hear your cries."

With only one choice but to comply, Naruto did as he was told. "Sas…nn…uke…" Each word that rang out sent Sasuke closer to his climax, driving him faster.

The room exploded with light and color, like a fireworks show seen from five feet away. Pleasure rocked the blonde, threatening to overflow. With a final moan, Naruto came.

Sasuke followed soon after, emptying his load into the blonde. He pulled out of the Naruto, leaving his arms wrapped around his lover's slender frame.

Satisfied, Naruto stared up into Sasuke's eyes. But something had changed. They were still the same onyx eyes he's come to know and love, but they were different. They had taken on an empty look, desolate and bottomless.

Then it hit him. This wasn't Sasuke.

Sasuke had left; or rather to him, died long ago. This was only a dream. He pushed away and immediately regretted it as he now was forced to stare into the eyes of the imposter; eyes filled with rage and hatred.

"_I don't love you, Naruto."_

'I don't have time to love you' were the cruel words that Sasuke had flung at him. The two lovers had become nothing in the shortest span. Sasuke had left him one day never to return again. Many attempts had been made to find him, but none prevailed.

With a sigh full of resignation and slight relief, Naruto woke up.

There was no light flowing into his window. There was nothing. It was still pitch black outside. He glanced at the alarm clock. It was four 'o'clock in the morning, to his dismay; too early to get up and train, too late to kill himself.

"Chichue?" A small voice questioned.

"I'm right here, Atsushi." The older blonde sat up to see his son giving him a worried stare, even in the pitch of night, his son's inherited blue eyes shone with concern. He wrapped the younger blonde in a reassuring hug.

"You're crying, chichue. Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yeah. But I'm fine now." Naruto said assuring his son while wiping away the traitorous tears. "Go back to sleep, Atsushi. Everything will be fine."

His son nodded and padded noiselessly out of the room to his own.

Naruto flopped back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling thoughtfully.

_I'll never leave you. Never. I will be the sun in your life, until the final twilight._

-----------------

And there you have it folks. It's my first yaoi, so please, cut me some slack.

The entire time I was writing this story, I kept thinking about the song "When Your Heart Stops Beating" by +44.

_I'll be there when your heart stops beating_

_I'll be there when your last breath's taken away_

_In the dark when there's no one listening_

_In the times when we both get carried away_

The whole point of this thing was to show what would have happened if Sasuke's departure (or betrayal) would have been prolonged for a few years, until they were eighteen or something. The whole having a kid thing was part of Kyuubi's doing; think about all of the other SasuNaru fanfics.

I feel somewhat relieved that I finally got this posted. It kept bubbling to the surface when I tried to forget. Talk about a persistent conscience…

Remember to review.

And keep in mind that if you flame me, I'll send Wolfram after you.

Ja ne.


End file.
